


strAYS

by Hyunlixlix



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, haven't decided yet, ig, may or may not be underage drinking, some lapslock, text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunlixlix/pseuds/Hyunlixlix
Summary: Bang_Chan has created the chat strAYSBang_Chan has added _emo_, felix felicis, and 6 other users_emo_: why am I hereBang_Chan: this is so I don’t lose you guys again_emo_: when have you ever lost me????Bang_Chan: when we went shopping yesterdayfelix felicis: i wasn’t lost! (・`ω´・)felix felicis: i was behind you (╥﹏╥)Bang_Chan: i wasn’t talking about you baby, i was talking about the rest of the shitsfelix felicis: oh! carry on then! (* ^ ω ^)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic that i'm posting, be gentle please! Also, if you have recommendations on scenarios, feel free to share! :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang_Chan, Channie, Captain: Chan
> 
> _emo_, binnie, little shit #1, mogi: Changbin
> 
> felix felicis, felix, sunshine, angel #1, Baby, (─‿‿─)♡, resident missouse: Felix
> 
> hoe, minnow, little shit #2, #1 Woojin fan: Minho
> 
> child, angel #2, cutie, desert fox, (￣▽￣): Jeongin
> 
> IM THE OLDEST, wooooooo, #1 Minho fan, bear: Woojin
> 
> Squirrel, oml, sungie, doraemon: Jisung
> 
> Jinnie, ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ, bai: Hyunjin
> 
> Minnie, happy virus, angel #3, snail: Seungmin
> 
> Ly, Lya, Newbie, new phone who dis, jeongin’s: My OMC Rey

 

**Bang_Chan** has created the chat **strAYS**

**Bang_Chan** has added **_emo_, felix felicis, and 6 other users**

 

_emo_: why am I here

 

Bang_Chan: this is so I don’t lose you guys again

 

_emo_: when have you ever lost me????

 

Bang_Chan: when we went shopping yesterday

 

felix felicis: i wasn’t lost! (・`ω´・)

felix felicis: i was behind you

(╥﹏╥)  
  
---  
  
 

Bang_Chan: i wasn’t talking about you baby, i was talking about the rest of the shits

 

felix felicis: oh! carry on then! (* ^ ω ^)

 

Bang_Chan: now, where are the rest of them?

 

child: I’m always lurking

child: don’t know 'bout the rest though ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

child: though, I am offended about the name! I aint a child!

 

IM THE OLDEST: im here. idc bout the others though

 

Minnie: the other three are sleeping i think

 

Bang_Chan: @squirrel

Bang_Chan: @squirrel

Bang_Chan: @squirrel

Bang_Chan: @squirrel

Bang_Chan: @squirrel

Bang_Chan: @hoe

Bang_Chan: @hoe

Bang_Chan: @hoe

Bang_Chan: @hoe

Bang_Chan: @hoe

Bang_Chan: @hoe

Bang_Chan: @hoe

Bang_Chan: @hoe

Bang_Chan: @hoe

Bang_Chan: @hoe

 

_emo_: @jinnie

_emo_: @jinnie

_emo_: @jinnie

_emo_: @jinnie

_emo_: @jinnie

_emo_: @jinnie

_emo_: @jinnie

 

hoe: WHAT

hoe: I was all nice and warm and ASLEEP

 

Bang_Chan: at least now we know what minho was doing

Bang_Chan: anyway, time to summon the others

Bang_Chan: @squirrel

Bang_Chan: @squirrel

Bang_Chan: @squirrel

Bang_Chan: @squirrel

Bang_Chan: @squirrel

Bang_Chan: @squirrel

Bang_Chan: @squirrel

 

_emo_: @jinnie

_emo_: @jinnie

_emo_: @jinnie

_emo_: @jinnie

_emo_: @jinnie

_emo_: @jinnie

_emo_: @jinnie

_emo_: @jinnie

 

squirrel: WHAT

 

jinnie: what! i just wanted to enjoy some nice _quality_ time with my bf and I get this  >.<

 

child: and what do you think i was trying to do when they made this? Minus the nasty part of yours

child: btw, can i pls add him ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴

 

 

Bang_Chan: ofc

 

**child** has added  **Ly**   **to the chat strAYS**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang_Chan, Channie, Captain: Chan
> 
> _emo_, binnie, little shit #1: Changbin
> 
> felix felicis, felix, sunshine, angel #1, Baby, (─‿‿─)♡, resident massouse: Felix
> 
> hoe, minnow, little shit #2, #1 Woojin fan: Minho
> 
> child, cutie, angel #2, desert fox, (￣▽￣): Jeongin
> 
> IM THE OLDEST, wooooooo, #1 Minho fan: Woojin
> 
> Squirrel, oml, sungie, doraemon: Jisung
> 
> Jinnie, ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ, bai: Hyunjin
> 
> Minnie, happy virus, angel #3, snail: Seungmin
> 
> Ly, Lya, Newbie, new phone who dis, jeongin’s: My OMC Rey
> 
> chicken_little, glasses, AJaeInTheLifeOfDay, hyungie: Jae (day6)
> 
> Pillie: Wonpil
> 
> Sungie: Sungjin
> 
> Dowoon: Dowoon
> 
> Brian: Brian/Young K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally got off my ass and updated this story! Hope you enjoy it!

 Ly: Jeongin! Why’d you add me to a chat?

 

child: i wanted you to meet my other friends

 

Ly: Oh! Hi! I’m Rey, Jeongins boyfriend. I’m 15 years old. Nice to meet you! ＼( ≧ᆺ ≦ ) ／

 

hoe: aww! how cute!

hoe: woojinnie

 

IM THE OLDEST: yea babe?

 

hoe: can we please keep him?

 

IM THE OLDEST: no

IM THE OLDEST: he has his own parents

 

Ly: I would love to let you keep me, however my parents wouldn’t agree :(

 

child: baby, no

child: you haven’t met the snake under all that nice-ness

 

Ly: but he seems nice!

 

IM THE OLDEST: i have to agree with Jeongin that im dating that snake

IM THE OLDEST: he’s a snake through and through

 

hoe: they’re right

hoe: i’m a snake

 

Bang_Chan: don’t trust anything he says

Bang_Chan: he’s probably lying

 

child: anyway guys why don’t we introduce everyone?

 

IM THE OLDEST: good idea! im first

IM THE OLDEST: hi im Woojin and im the oldest

 

Bang_Chan: ‘ello i’m Chan and i’m the ‘dad’ of this shit show

 

hoe: hi, im Minho the Snake

 

_emo_: im Changbin and i like dark

 

jinnie: hi im Hyunjin i guess and dogs are coot

 

squirrel: hi, im a squirrel and a day older than Felix

 

Felix felicis: hi im Felix and welcome to disney channel

 

Ly: cool! so im the maknae then?

 

child: finally! im not the youngest anymore! i can finally change this stupid username

 

Ly: can I change it Jeonginnie?

 

child: sure babe

 

 **Ly** has changed **child** ’s name to **cutie**

 

cutie: thx baby

cutie: i'mma change yours now

 

 **Cutie** has changed **Ly** ’s name to **Lya**

 

Lya: (* ^ ω ^)

Lya: so, what do you guys usually talk about?

 

hoe: we usually just talk about about random shit ig

 

Lya: cool! this is kinda like my old gc with Jae hyung!

 

IM THE OLDEST: who’s Jae?

 

Lya: oh! I forgot that you guys wouldn’t know Jae hyung!

Lya: he’s my hyung thats in a band! he’s 25 i think >.<

 

IM  THE OLDEST: then that would make him everybody's in this gc hyung

 

Lya: oh cool! can I add him?

Lya: he’s really cool and nice! most of the time!

 

Bang_Chan: sure, add him, we don’t really care

 

 **Lya** has added **chicken_little** to the chat **strAYS**

 

chicken_little: what’s this Leya?

 

Lya: I told you not to call me that!

Lya: Jae hyung, this is a gc that Jeonginnie added me to!

Lya: you can add the rest of them if it’s ok with Chan hyung!

 

chicken_little: i’d have to ask them though, you know how Wonpil gets

 

Lya: ofc I know how Wonpil hyung gets!

Lya: he’s my brother you dumbass!

 

hoe: 0.0

hoe: he cursed?

 

Lya: ofc I cursed, i’ve been around Jae hyung basically my whole life (*^‿^*)

 

chicken_little: hey! don’t blame this on me!

 

**Bitchacho**

 

chicken_little: hey, would it be okay with you guys if I added you to another chat?

 

Pillie: I dont know

Pillie: are they nice?

 

chicken_little: yea! I wouldn’t ask you to join a chat with people who are rude

 

Brian: sure. Idc if you add me or not

Brian: as long as Wonpil is comfortable

 

Leya: im already in it ^-^

Leya: Jeonginnie added me

 

Sungie: idc what you do as long as Rey and Pil are comfortable being there

 

Dowoon: ^^^^

 

Pillie: you can add me ig

 

chicken_little: then me and Rey will add you guys in a sec

 

**strAYS**

 

**chicken_little has added Pillie, Dowoon, and Brian to the chat strAYS**

**Lya has added Sungie to the chat strAYS**

 

Lya: these are mine and Jae’s friends.

Lya: BE NICE!

 

IM THE OLDEST: hi im Woojin and im the oldest

 

Bang_Chan: ‘ello i’m Chan and i’m the ‘dad’ of this shit show

 

hoe: hi, im Minho, Woojin’s bf

 

_emo_: im Changbin and i like dark

 

jinnie: hi i’m Hyunjin but ya’ll can call me Jinnie. idc what you call me

 

squirrel: hi, im Jisung and a day older than Felix

 

felix felicis: hi im Felix and welcome to disney channel

 

Cutie: hi i’m Jeongin, Rey’s boyfriend ^.^

 

chicken_little: im Jae

 

Sungie: hi! im sungjin

 

Brian: Hi!! I’m Young K, not brian

 

Pillie: Hi!! Im Wonpil! (´• ω •`)

 

Dowoon: hi. Im Dowoon, the youngest of my group

 

Lya: these are my new friends Hyungies ＼(≧▽≦)／

 

felix felicis: how old is the youngest for your group besides Rey?

 

Dowoon: im 22!

 

felix felicis: then that means that all of you are our hyungs! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to ATTEMPT to keep an even schedule for updating! I hope I can update every Saturday, and maybe sneak in some on Wednesday! I will also add more groups over time, so if I forget someone or someone hasn't talked in a while, it's because it got confusing. If that happens, I might make some people/groups leave the chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Dowoon: finallY!

Dowoon: I have more people to command, other than Rey ^.^

 

Bang_Chan: you don’t command us hoe

Bang_Chan: me and Woojin are the only ones able to control the ones under us

Bang_Chan: except Rey, yall have full command over that one lmao

 

**hoe** has changed  **IM THE OLDEST** ’s nickname to  **wooooo**

 

_emo_: whas happening?

_emo_: I fell asleep after we did intros

 

Jinnie: rip

Jinnie: how did you fall asleep that fast? oml

 

_emo_: idk bruv

 

wooooo: the fuck is a bruv?

 

_emo_: idk

_emo_: im still tired ig

 

wooooo: well then get untired

wooooo: we have new people for fucks sake!

 

_emo_: I apologize that I don’t have a  _ normal  _ sleep schedule for gods sake.

_emo_: besides, you shouldn’t have one either! We are in the same group ffs.

 

wooooo: I think you’re the only one besides Chan that doesn’t go to sleep after dance practice.

 

felix felicis: this is a fact that I can confirm.

felix felicis: Chan doesn’t come to bed until like 4 in the morning

 

cutie: I don’t think any of us get that much sleep

 

chicken_little: i can confirm that we (day6) don’t get that much sleep either

chicken_little: especially when we have to make songs too

 

Lya: I don’t think any of us sleep that much anyway

Lya: especially when ya’ll do promotions

 

cutie: don’t think that you can fool me baby

cutie: Ik that you don’t get that much sleep even tho you’re still a trainee

 

chicken_little: Rey.

 

Lya: Jae hyung.

 

chicken_little: how much do sleep a week?

 

Lya: 7 hours a week, hyung

 

chicken_little: Rey.

chicken_little: you know what happened last time you did this, right?

 

Lya: yes hyung

 

cutie: Rey.

 

Lya: yes hyung?

 

cutie: our private chat.

 

Lya: but hyung >.<

  
  


cutie: even if you have to

cutie: NOW.

 

Lya: yes hyung.

  
  


**PRIVATE CHAT BETWEEN USER Lya AND USER cutie**

cutie: Baby

cutie: you know that Jyp hyung said that if you did this again, that you would be suspended

 

Lya: I knwo hyung

Lya: I try to sleep, i really do.

Lya: I jsut can’t

 

cutie: Baby

cutie: I know you try really hard

cutie: but you know that if he finds out that you will be sent home for a month or two right?

 

Lya: I know!

Lya: it’s just

Lya: I don’t even know if i’ll be able to debut in a year or even two

 

cutie: Baby. listen. I know that you’re worried that you won’t be able to debut, but JYP won’t let you get away that easily!

 

Lya: But what if he does hyung?

Lya: i don’t want to have to leave all of you!

 

cutie: even if you do have to leave JYP you can still keep in contact with us and meet with us when we leave the dorm.

 

Lya: but I don’t want to have to do that hyung

Lya: I need to practice more so that I can see you everyday without having to text you

 

cutie: which is why you need to sleep more, baby!

cutie: I don’t want to have to report this is JYP but I will if I have to.

 

Lya: HYUNG!

Lya: please don’t

Lya: I don’t want to lose you.

 

cutie: baby

cutie: even if you have to leave JYP, it doesn’t mean that you have to stop talking to us

 

Lya: okay hyung.

Lya: you promise?

 

cutie: ofc baby

cutie: I don’t want to lose you anymore than you want to lose me.

  
  


**strAYS chat**

 

chicken_little: so, I know all of you are wondering what happened last time

chicken_litte: howeve, it isn’t anyone’s but Rey’s choice if he wants to tell you

 

Lya: thanks for not telling anyone hyung

Lya: I will tell you guys when I’m ready to tell everyone everything.

 

hoe: take your time

hoe: no one wants to rush you

 

felix felicis: no one will rush you to tell us

felix felicis: just tell us when you’re ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally finished chapter 3! Sorry for the delay though. I will try to keep on top of the schedule though!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point i don’t even know what i’m doing and it’s only chapter 4. I just have way too many ideas and not enough separate fics ^.^! So, i’m gonna add some new characters in a few chapters, and I might add some more ‘real life’-ish parts instead of just text.

Lya: GUYS! I GOT A SNAKE!

 

 

Bang_Chan: you got a minho?

 

hoe: very funny chan.

 

cutie: baby

cutie: aren’t you scared of snakes?

 

Lya: No! I love snakes!

Lya: I’m terrified of other animals tho

 

Jinnie: That’s so cool!

Jinnie: can you show us?

 

Minnie: PLEASE!

 

Squirrel: I love snakes!

 

Pillie: REY!

Pillie: Does Jyp hyung know about it?

 

Lya: no…

 

Pillie: I can just hear the pout on your face.

Pillie: Rey, you know that you can get in trouble if anyone finds out that you bought it, right?

 

Lya: yes hyung.

 

Pillie: None of us will tell, but if you get caught, don’t say that we knew about it.

Pillie: Okay?

 

Lya: Yes hyung.

Lya:

 

Squirrel: adorable

 

Jinnie: ^

 

Minnie: ^^^^^

Minnie: SO CUTE.

 

felix felicis: why is there a snake?

 

Bang_Chan: baby. just scroll up.

 

chicken_little: Leya.

chicken_little: is this why you disapeared when we were shopping and just said that you felt sick so you want home?

 

Lya: yes hyung  |д･)

 

chicken_little: it’d be fine if it were a dog

chicken_little: but you had to go and get something that could kill you with one bite

 

Lya: sorry hyung

Lya: he was just so cute

 

Brian: Leya.

Brian: Do you even have to right stuff to take care of it?

 

Lya: No hyung.

 

Brian: then return it so you don’t kill it

 

Lya: But

Lya: hyung

 

Dowoon: No Leya.

Dowoon: I know you probably care about it alot

Dowoon: but you don’t want to kill it, do you?

 

Lya: no hyung.

 

cutie: baby, you know how dangerous they can be right?

 

Sungie: Leya

Sungie: I wouldn’t care that you got a snake if it wasn’t a VIPER

 

Lya: I know hyung

Lya: He was just so cuute

 

cutie: baby.

 

Lya: yes hyung?

 

cutie: i’m coming over to your dorm right now.

 

Lya: yes hyung.

 

cutie: you better have the door unlocked.

 

Lya: yes hyung.

 

**Lya has logged off**

**cutie has logged off**

 

Bang_Chan: okay then.

 

felix felicis: hyungggg

 

Bang_Chan: Yes baby?

 

felix felicis: come back home and cuddle with me!

 

Bang_Chan: i’m almost done with this song baby

Bang_Chan: give me at least 30 minutes to finish it

 

felix felicis: fine.

felix felicis: but if you aren’t home in 35 minutes, then I will call you and come get you

 

Bang_Chan: okay baby

Bang_Chan: I’ll see you in a bit

 

felix felicis: bye hyung! (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

**Bang_Chan has logged off**

**felix felicis has logged off**

 

Squirrel: HYUNG!

 

Minnie: Yes?

 

Squirrel: Let’s change everyone’s name!

 

Minnie: Sure

 

**Squirrel** has changed **Jinnie** ’s name to **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**

**Squirrel** has changed their name to **oml**

 

**Minnie** has changed their name to **happy virus**

**Minnie** has changed **Bang_Chan** ’s name to **channie**

**Minnie** has changed **felix felicis** ’s name to **felix**

 

**Squirrel** has changed **Lya** ’s name to **newbie**

 

**Minnie** has changed **_emo_** ’s name to **binnie**

**Minnie** has changed **hoe** ’s name to **minnow**

 

**Minnie** **has logged off**

**Squirrel has logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is going to be a chap purely for Chanlix! I may make chanxchangbinxfelix, but I don't know yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tis just a filler chapter till i'm done with the irl chapter lmao

 

**Everyone has logged on**

 

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: What happened between Rey and Jeongin?

 

newbie: none ya business

 

cutie: he got scolded and we took the snake back the shop

 

newbie: yea :(

newbie: BUT, i was told that i could have a dog if i asked JYP hyung!

newbie: even tho im kinda scared of them lmao

 

cutie: baby, don’t get a puppy if you’re scared of them

cutie: how many times will i have to talk to you in  _ private _ this week?

 

newbie: no more hyung.

newbie: i promise (✯◡✯)

 

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: ok, just be more careful in the future Rey.

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: none of us want you to get hurt

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: you’re the baby of our friend group lmao

 

minnow: ^^^^^

minnow: plus, you’re so cute, even if we haven’t met irl yet

 

**channie** has removed  **felix** from the chat

 

channie: i think something’s wrong with felix.

 

binnie: what do you mean?

binnie: he was fine earlier, when he came to cuddle

 

channie: i think he’s reading about all the hate Hyunjin is getting.

 

binnie: fuck.

 

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: I wish he didn’t read that shit

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: it’s bad enough that I read it

 

cutie: that’s bad

cutie: y’all know how volunerable he gets at night

 

channie: he’s always asleep by the time i get home

channie: but last night I could tell he had been crying, and had only gone to sleep like 20 minutes before

 

binnie: FUCK.

 

channie: he’s too caring to read that shit about other members.

 

binnie: he might blame himself for not being there for Hyunjin

binnie: is he asleep?

 

channie: yea

channie: but we’ll have to wake him up soon so we can get to practice

 

cutie: it might be better for him to stay home

 

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: no, that might just make him hurt more

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: i think it’d be better for him to go to practice to take his mind off things

 

channie: yea… ig so

channie: now, we have to spam a bit before i add him back

 

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: I

 

cutie: L

 

binnie: o

 

channie: v

 

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: e

 

minnow: S

 

happy virus: t

 

oml: r

 

channie: a

 

binnie: y

 

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: K

 

minnow: i

 

happy virus: d

 

oml: s

 

chicken_little: lmao, yall are spammin?

 

channie: lmao, yea

 

chicken_little: but be careful, you’ll wake pillie up lmao

 

pillie: too late >.<

 

chicken_little: sorry Pil, go back to sleep and mute the notifs

 

pillie: k, night?

  
**channie** has added  **felix** to the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I SUCK AT KEEPING A SCHEDULE. IM NOT GONNA GIVE EXCUSES LMAO, BUT SORRY. Anyway, comment or smth idc, just enjoy my story even tho it sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an irl chapter that reveals who Changbin is in a relationship with *jazz hands*

“Chanbinnie hyung! Wake up! Chan hyung has coffee for you in the kitchen!” Felix said, jumping onto Changbin’s bed.

 

“I’m up, i’m up. Now, please get off Lix.” Changbin grumbled, slowly climbing out of bed once Felix got off of him.

 

“Come on hyung! Chan hyung has coffee in the kitchen for you and Woojin hung!” Felix chirped brightly.

 

Changbin slowly walked to the kitchen where Chan had set out two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Woojin. As he neared Chan he lowly said, “I’m glad he’s feeling better now. Has he read anymore of it?”

 

“No, he was asleep by the time I got home but his phone was unlocked. I checked and he hasn’t read any in the last two days, so. He’s doing much better,” Chan whispered back to his shortest boyfriend.

 

Everything was quiet until Woojin yelled at them to get ready, “Guys! Come on, we have to go to practice soon! Get ready!”

 

“Okay hyung!” They both yelled.

 

Felix collapsed across Changbin and Chan’s laps, exhausted from dance practice. Chan began stroking his hair as Changbin rubbed his back, the both of them trying to lull him to sleep knowing he hasn’t gotten much the past week. “Go to sleep baby, we know you need it,” Chan whispered, “We’ll wake you up when me and binnie have to leave.”

 

Felix yawned, “mmm ‘kay hyung” he said as he began to drift only waking up briefly as the door slammed when the others left.

 

When Chan looked back to see how Felix and Changbin were doing, he found the both of them cuddling on the couch, with Felix being the little spoon. As Chan looked back at the song he was composing, he silently cursed, finding it hard to focus now that he had acknowledged that he was sleepy. 

 

He tried to get back into making the song, however, he just wanted to go home and cuddle with the two on the couch. As reluctant as he was to wake the two, he just wanted to get home and into his bed.

 

Felix and Changbin woke to being shaken by Chan, looking ready to leave and bundled up for the cold weather. Felix groaned when he had to leave the comfortable space that was in Changbins arms. 

 

When the trio got home, they attempted to silently walked to Changbin and Chan’s room, but ended up knocking some shoes around. They finally made it to Chan’s room when the door that led to Felix’s room opened, revealing Jisung. When Jisung noticed that they were the ones making all the noise and not a burglar, he rolled his eyes and quietly shut the door.

 

As soon as the door the Changbin and Chan’s room was opened, Felix rushed to the bed and collapsed onto it, exhausted. The other two sighed and got changed into their pajamas, helping their younger boyfriend into his as he was practically asleep standing. As they all got into bed, Felix being in the middle and already asleep, Felix let out a whimper, signaling that he as having a nightmare. Chan shook him awake, and wrapped his arms around him ready to go back to sleep.

 

“Felix, baby, you know that you can tell us when you feel sad, right?” Chan asked before he fell asleep.

 

“Of course hyung! I just don’t want to worry you two with stupid things that bother me,” Felix said, looking away from his hyungs.

 

“Lix-ah, we don’t care if it sounds stupid to you, but if it bothers you we want to know so we can try and help,” Changbin said, trying to reassure their boyfriend.

 

“O-okay hyung. I’ll try to tell you if something bothering me!” Felix said as his eyelids began to drop and sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated, just dont be mean with it ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

So, i’m sorry for sucking at updating and everything, but I think i’m gonna discontinue this fic, or at least going on hiatus. In the beginning I was really excited to write this, and the fact that so many people liked it kept me writing it. However, I just don’t really feel like I can write this anymore without it being extremely boring. Just understand that i’m not abandoning this fic, i just lost my inspiration to write this. So, even if I do discontinue it, I might still update it from time to time if I want to. I’m so so so so sorry that i’m discontinuing it and you really like it! Just keep in mind it might still get updated, just very sporadically. I am also working on another fic (it’s a oneshot) and will continue working on others! I hope you have a great day (⌒‿⌒)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to do this to everyone that actually likes my story


	8. Wassup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updatesss

So, I'm gonna try to update this fic again and do it on a semi regular schedule, so we'll see how that goes lol


	9. Wassup pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More updates

So, I've decided that I'm going to completely rewrite this fic. So, if anyone actually reads this then it'll be better (I hope)


End file.
